Leaving Forever
by sevle
Summary: What will happen to the company after they leave Roswell?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my first submitted Fiction. I don't own Roswell, or it's characters. Enjoy, and feedback is appreciated.

Leaving Forever

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Maria sighed as she looked out the iced window. She had just left her life, her family, her town, her home, all for a boy. An alien boy, at that. She was slightly disgusted at herself, for she had promised herself to never throw away her future for a boy when she turned thriteen. The company was slowly trundeling along the bumpy road with no sign of stopping.

They had just left the town of Roswell, and could barely see the lights of any city as New Mexico slowly slipped behind them. Maria glanced down to look at her best friend asleep on her shoulder. Liz had a small smile on her face, the curled edges of her lips twitched a little as the van hit a bump. Maria knew that Liz was one-hundred pecent sure of what she was doing, today at least. Liz knew, without a doubt in her heart, that Max was the one for her. I mean, if you stated dating a guy, and flashes of the milkyway came into sight whenever you touched, wouldn't you?

Maria didn't feel as fortunate. Her and Michael had an off-again, on-again realationship. Presently, Michael was humming Metallica lyrics as he was driving along the narrow road. Up until now Maria felt confident in her decision, but now, two hours later, the adrenaline was wearing off and the fear of what was to come was slowly mounting.

She glanced behind her at Isabel. Isabel had a tear-stained face, puffy eyes, and snotty nose. For she had just left everything as well, even her husband, Jesse. Isabel was trying desperately to get some sleep, but the weighted emotion was too much to bear.

_We have made our decision, _Maria thought to herself. _I was in danger, so was Liz, so was Michael. We were all in danger. We couldn't let them get us. We couldn't let the government capture us and perform experiments on Michael, Max, and Isabel. There was no choice. I had **no** choice. _

Just then, Maria looked up, glanced in the rearview mirror, and Michael's eyes were staring back at her. His shaggy hair covered one of them, and she wished she could sweep it back for him, but felt herself far too drained to move. His lips curled, and he smiled at her. She took a leap, and smiled back.

He seemed to read her thoughts, of all the mounting confusion and sadness, and just held her eyes for a moment.

Then, he simply mouthed the words, _I Love You_. And for Maria, that little bit of reassurance was enough to get her through at least one more day.


	2. Chapter 2

The company proceded to travel along the road less taken. For the past few days they had driven over 600 miles. Even though they didn't bring much cash, it was no problem getting by.

I mean, having a person with you that has the ability to manipulate molecular structure? Useful, to say the least. Water was turned into gasoline, one dollar bills into hundreds, all it takes is a quick wave of the hand.

The group just kept traveling, mile after mile. No one knew where exactly they were going. No one wanted to ask either, because the answer is fearful. Where would they be safe? _The answer to that would be no where_, Maria thought to herself as she gazed out the window. She realized this was her life now. Running, hiding. It would be hard to assume that they would ever be safe enough that they could settle down. Maybe if they traveled to some small slavic country in the eastern hemisphere.

It was at this moment when Maria noticed tears falling from Liz's eyes. Up until now, Liz had a constant smile on her face. She was sure about what she was doing. She was leaving her family and home; that was okay.

"Liz, Liz sweetie what's wrong?"

Liz gazed at her. "I'm thinking about my parents. They'll think I just packed up and left with Max just because. They'll never know what happened."

"I know honey. But it's all for the best, you know? At least they'll think your safe with Max happy. Probably in Cancun living it up on the beach. Not on the run from the law." Maria chuckled.

Liz sniffed back her tears. After a few moments, Maria said, "Liz, maybe you could send them a letter or soemthing. Explaining everything if it means so much to you."

Liz shook her head. Her dark hair swung sadly, like a willow tree. "No. That would be too hard, and sudden. I just couldn't do it."

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes as they listened to Michael and Max's conversation.

"I'm telling you man, we'll be safe in Canada." Michael told Max as he swerved around a pot-hole.

"You're only saying that because you like Canada's hockey teams." Max answered.

"Whatever dude. I'm telling you. They think we're in Mexico, we'll be chilling with the Canucks." Michael then changed into a falsetto voice, _"Oh Michael, you're so smart. Let's go, and from now on we'll follow your every order and your every command." _Michael laughed loudly at his own joke. Isabel simply rolled her eyes.

"Alright Michael. We'll stay in Canada for a few weeks. If I catch so much as a whiff of danger, we're going to some little town in Europe, okay?"

"Whatever. Ok."

Just then, Liz sat up, like she had just been shocked. "Maria. I know! I'll send my Dad my diary. He'll understand. I have everything written in there. From the Crashdown shooting, from the white room, to Tess. Everything. They can read it, get the whole story, give it to your parents, and then torch it!"

"Max," Liz continued, "Go to the next post office, I've got to mail something."

Thirty minutes later, Liz and Max entered the Wrentham, Massachusetts post office. They metered the package, and paid for it's postage. Needless to say that when the mailman's back was turned the "Postmarked Wrentham, MA 02037" changed to "Postmarked Jasper, TX 74893."

(next chapter, 'settling in')


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, sir. My name is Matt, this is Marcus, Belle, Beth, Mary and Kyle." Max said casually, trying hard to remember everyone's new name. Earlier in the van, everyone had agreed to change their name, to something easy to remember, but different, thus Isabelle was Belle, Liz was Beth, Max was Matt, Michael was Marcus, and Maria was Mary. When presented with this new idea, Kyle refused to change his name.

"Look, guys, I just can't do it. I'll forget my new name, I'll just give us away. Let me stay Kyle. Please."

Max agreed, but told him if anything happened it would be his end that would receive a can of whoop-ass.

With the slight wave of a hand, their driver's licenses sported a new name, address, and year. Everyone was 2 years older. They were now 20 years old, Isabelle now 21.

The owner of the apartment complex eyed them suspiciously. What were a group of fresh-out-of-highschool teenagers doing in Raynolds, Canada. They spoke with a slight American twang, the drawl of a southerner. It was so slight he only caught a whisp of it.

"So, you'll be renting one apartment, or two?" The man asked, eyebrows slightly arched.

"Two." Max said confidently. As much as he loved his buddies, living in the van the last 6 days was a tough task. By the end he almost threw Michael's Metallica CD's out the window, Maria's lipgloss in a cornfield, and Kyle's buddha statue in a dumpster.

Max figured the girls could live in one, and the guys in another. He figured it could be like that tv show, Friends, where everyone walked into either apartment whenever they wanted, not a big deal.

Max quickly paid the first and last month's rent for both apartments. The man gasped slightly when he realized he paid in all cash. This was a little odd to him. Six teenagers, obviously from the US, paying with solid cash for a payment of over $3,000?

As they entered their new apartments, Liz shuddered with the weight of it all. This wasn't a dream anymore. She was really living on her own. In an apartment. With Max just next door. This wasn't a romantic novel, where she escaped into on rainy nights. This was her life now. She couldn't just close the book and come back down to earth. This was scary. This was real. College bound since the sixth grade, Liz couldn't believe it when she finally realized she wouldn't be attending any certain school this upcomming fall. June was around the corner, and that meant acceptance letters were received and kids we're packing up getting ready for the next month or so when they would be moving their new dorms. Liz wouldn't be among them. Instead, she was living with aliens.

--------- Meanwhile, in Roswell, NM ---------

Mr. Parker, his face red and blotchy, stained with tears, woke up. It was early, and the summer heat had already set in. It was dry and hot, and he figured had to start opening the Crashdown once again. It had been eight days. Eight days since he had last heard from his daughter, Liz. He quickly got dressed and climbed downstairs.

His wife was already awake. She had attempted to sleep last night, but unfortunetely she just couldn't fal asleep. She had a bewilered facial expression, her hair greasy and ratty, and in her pocket lay a note of only a few words.

_Mom and Dad ---_

_Please don't worry. I've just got to go. I can't explain._

_I love you with all my being._

_-Liz_

The note was well creased and stained with tears. At first, they thought it was just a joke, a simple jest that Liz would do. But after she didn't turn up the next morning, received no phone call, they worried to no end. After calling her cell, they realized she had left in her room. It was strown with carelessness on her bed. However, her diary was missing, her few favorite sweaters and books. Her photographs: of her, Maria and Alex. Of her and Max. Of her and her father. Of her and her family. All were missing.

Immediately, they called the police. They received an unsatisfactory answer: "I'm sorry, but if she ran away, there isn't much we can do. She's eighteen and left willingly."

But the Parker's weren't satisfied. They looked in her room for clues. Was it drugs? Was she involved in the mob? What was going on?

Mr. Parker went out to the mailbox that morning. Surprised, there were a few bills and a large package. Jasper, TX? How odd. He didn't know anyone in Texas.

He returned to the kitchen and tore the paper off; Mrs. Parker leined in expectantely.

Then two simultaneous things happened at once. Mr. Parker gasped, and Mrs. Parker burst into tears. For they both gazed upon a very welcome sight. Liz's personal diary. She had kept in all throughout highschool. From her first real boyfriend, Kyle Valenti, to her first heartbreak, Max Evans.

A small post-it was on the diary. Scrawled in little squashy handwriting, and no doubt it was Liz's, it said: "Mom and Dad, this will explain everything. After you read this, give this to Maria's parents please burn it. If it ever fell into the wrong hands we would all be in danger. I love you so very much. Liz."

"_My name is Liz Parker…….. and five days ago I died….."_

The diary was devoured by the Parkers' eyes. Not once, twice but four times they read the diary. The words never changed. So there was something odd about the Evans' they were aliens. That explained so much. The late night dissapearences, the cuts on Liz, the long quiet talks Liz and maria would have for hours. It was all explained. This was the best present they could ever receive.

Even though it took them days to finally accept that there actually were aliens in the universe, and that their daughter was in love with one, they could finally come to terms with everythign that was going on. All they could do now was hope and pray that someday Liz could come back to New Mexico, and they could be a family once again.


End file.
